crstfandomcom-20200213-history
A Feeling
Lately, I've been doing my normal stuff. Everything is normal. Except for something. In the past, I've played my DS like a friggin' maniac. I was about 16 or 17 when I started playing Pokémon games. It was kind of stupid, but I was almost addicted. Then I just decided to stop. Some people bought Pokémon games for me but my DS wasn't working anymore. Of course, I had tried to charge it because it seemed to me it had run out of power. It never came on. I had tried numerous times to get it to power on. After a while, I gave up. In my later years I found playing on a computer or something like that as a fun and quiet thing to do. I never did really find it as an entertainment for me anymore to play anymore. In fact, all I played was Pokémon. Even later, I eventually saw my friend playing with his old Gameboy. So I decided I would bring back the memories with my DS. I found that I was stocked up with almost all of the Pokémon, all of them at least level 75. It was unbelievable how much I played it. One day, I stopped playing it (again). Then weird things started to happen. Unexplainable paranormal things that were difficult to describe. A few days later, I had a bad feeling that if I didn't play it again, something horrible would happen. As you'd expect, I hurried to get it. When I looked at my Pokémon, I was....horrified. Well, not...horrified....shocked. I had no Pokémon at all. It made me have...a feeling. I went to the pc box and checked...no Pokémon. Then the screen cut to black. It then showed a picture of my starter...at full form....Charizard. But, it was bloody and mutilated. A faint whispering was heard. From what my ears told me, it said: "You shouldn't have done this." What the hell did I do? God knows. Things started to build up and the NPCs acted like asylum freaks. They said they wanted to kill themselves...ugh. As I went farther and farther, the music was slowed down, and eventually it was just a fainted noise. Eventually, I encountered a person that looked famaliar that I did not know. He challenged me to a Pokémon battle, and I sent out....I should say....a extraterrestrial, horrific blob that looked like death itself. It used "Struggle" over and over, and I tried to use potions, but nothing was in my inventory anyways. Until it "died", it made a and a noise that sounded like a.....screech from hell. It had said it died a slow, painful death, and once again, the screen cut black. I almost had the nerve to throw the DS out the window when I saw the other person who challenged me, burnt and having black eyes. No pupils. No color. Just black. More and more black cuts brushed by and the pictures were more horrifying and gory. I tried to shut it off multiple times, but it would not let me touch it. The NPCs. A feeling. The unnatural sprites. A feeling. The gory appearance of the game. A feeling. I couldn't look at it anymore. I broke it in half. I smashed it. I attacked it until I didn't feel anything anymore. I sold it away to some other person through a crazy website, hoping I would never see something so horrifying again. Later, a person reported to have a DS that looked just like the sprite I battled was burnt to death with a DS in his hand. It was said that he got it from a crazy website, and had played Pokémon just like I did. Recently I bought another DS and it seemed it had been used. Hm. I wo#$%&^%y.u, hml;gnwl